Thuggin' Love
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: Grandad has Ebony and even Huey had Jazmine. Will there ever be someone for Reezey? Warning: May contain OOC! RileyxOC
1. When Springtime Comes

**It seems as if I have come up with another story for The Boondocks! And this story will be for Riley! Yeah and trust me, I'm definitely not good at keeping him in character very well. So if you have a problem with it, I suggest you don't read this. I'll try my best. Here we go.**

* * *

Some people don't change along with the time. They stay the same as their eternal thread weaves around the seams of life.

Their heartbeats pulsate at the same pace as they race on the stony paths of internal rationing.

And most importantly, their minds stay focused on their main objective. In this case, it's being the realest nigga in the world.

One example of those types of people is Riley Freeman, the now 13 year old 7th grader of Woodcrest Middle School.

It was just one normal day in Woodcrest. The sun was shining brilliantly on the diverse olive grass and vibrantly colored flowers.

There was a peaceful breeze, carrying leaves in its invisible wave. Several chickadees and cardinals flew around the perimeter, cawing and fluttering off as they pleased.

Clouds of thin-legged dragonflies, swarms of marvelous butterflies, and even bunches of whirring mosquitoes, all swirling around in the air, enjoying the spring air as much as the Woodcrest residents.

Even the Freemans.

Business carried along on the Freeman house as it usually did for everyone else in the southern region of Woodcrest.

As for Huey and Riley, things weren't exactly that calm.

Things were a little better; Ever since Riley had turn 13, he had been a little more behaved, for example, he had stopped fighting so much with Huey, and stopped spraying graffiti on people's houses and took Granddad's suggestion of drawing on paper. And that had turned out pretty nicely.

But none the less, _Reezey _was still the same.

The delicate, honeyed air swished around Riley's almost back length cornrows, blowing them up around his neck and face, whipping his cheeks.

He took in his sights as he gripped the almost brown basketball-A wired cage around the brown, concrete basketball court. White marking painting around areas, like stripes. A few soft patches of bottle green grass sprouted out of the cracks. Puffy, white streaks of clouds whisking across the brilliant blue sky.

"Aye, Riley," His best friend Cindy's voice brought him out of his peaceful sightseeing. "You wanna play All Around the World?"

"Nah. How 'bout we play HORSE?" Riley suggested, turning to face her.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "Alright, toss me the ball. You know the rules right?" She asked as she caught the ball.

"Yeah, I gotta copy your moves and if I miss, I get a penalty letter. And if I make it and don't mess up at all, Imma win." He said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Glad to see you're still as bright as ever." Cindy replied, rolling her eyes as well.

She smirked victoriously as he glared at her.

"A'ight. Let's see if you can do a layup, Reezey."She said.

"Ah, come on, Cindy. Lay-ups are for the first grade niggas!" He whined.

"Take it or leave it."Cindy replied, frowning at him.

She skillfully leaped up, laid the ball near the basket, and used one hand to bank it off the backboard.

"Ha, easy." Riley mumbled as he grabbed the ball as it slowly fell from the white, rope strings of the basket.

He made his way to the court and copied the moves by the athletic blonde.

"Okay. You made the first drop, but can you do this?" She asked as she dribbled the ball from hand to hand, between her legs, behind her back, and then jumped up and finger-rolled it into the basket.

Riley nodded and then grabbed the ball again. He cross dribbled the ball, and then quickly in between his legs, and then behind his back, and jumped up. His finger-roll had bounced the ball from the air and to the back board and towards the shooter, who had not moved quickly enough.

"Ugh…" He cried out as the ball had hit him in groin. He crumpled down on the court painfully.

"Ha ha, I knew it! That's an 'H', bitch! You got hit in the balls with a ball!" Cindy laughed and she collected the ball from the ground.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, glaring at her. "Bitch…" He mumbled.

"I heard that!" She snapped as she threw the ball back at him.

He sat up in time and caught it.

"Wanna try again?" She asked.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he flop back down on the concrete.

* * *

Soon, it was time for both the pre-teens to go home.

"That was a fun game. Same time tomorrow?" Cindy asked as she handed him back the basketball.

"Sure," Riley replied, taking the ball back.

They turned to each other and bumped fists then slapped hands and tightened them together in a hand shake.

"Okay, then. Bye, Cindy," He said, walking off.

"Later, Reezey." She said, walking in the other direction.

The sky had already darkened, its shimmering blue turned into a bluntly dark purple.

He crossed the road carefully, and then finally got on his street.

He noticed that three lights were on, most likely the kitchen, the living room, and his bedroom.

Once he stepped inside, he already knew he was late for dinner.

He searched around until he found himself in the kitchen. To his surprise he only found Huey there.

"So how did your game with Cindy go?" His brother asked. In front of him was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with a glass of what looked like grape soda.

"It was a'ight." Riley replied, tossing the ball by the coat rack.

Huey then got up and pulled out a plate like his own from the refrigerator with just the same food.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Dr. Pepper," Riley answered as he took his plate back to the table and set it down.

Huey set the can in front of him while returning to his seat.

"So, where's Granddad?" Riley asked.

"On a date with Ebony." Huey answered.

Yes, that's right—Ebony had come back last year after she finished her work in Malaysia. And Granddad was more than happy to see her.

"Wow, I ain't expect them to last that long." The younger boy said. The revolutionary glared at him.

"What? I didn't." Riley defended himself. The older boy shook his head in disapproval.

As the younger boy thought more and more, he did kinda expect a happy outcome of their relationship.

The only reason he had said otherwise is because he was, well, a little jealous. Sadly, he had no one for himself.

Granddad had Ebony and even Huey had Jazmine.

He continued to think as he put his plates away and ran upstairs to shower. After he came out, one little question came to his mind.

Will there _ever_ be someone for _Reezey_?

* * *

**Okay, good start. Just so you know, there will be RileyxOC, maybe some RileyxCindy _FRIENDSHIP_ _MOMENTS_, can't promise those though.**


	2. Meet McKeller

**Okay, in this chapter I will introduce the OC. No, she is not gonna be a Mary Sue and if she seems like it, too bad! Just kidding, I'll try not to make her like that.**

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining brilliantly through the boys' window. Surprisingly, Riley was the first one to wake up.

He leisurely climbed out of the bed and then effortlessly threw the cover back on his bed.

He walked off and unhurriedly went to the kitchen. He grabbed a crimson plastic cup and placed it under the faucet as the water ran, filling the cup up. And then he carried it back to the room.

Just as if the revolutionary had just seemed to fall into the plan, he was already facing upward, tranquil and unperturbed.

"Heh heh, this ought to wake 'im up!" Riley snickered as he neared his brother's bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Huey exclaimed as the icy water hit his face. His hair was disheveled down, sodden wet, as he was trembling a little.

"Yeah, nigga, how 'bout dat!" Riley said, cheering for himself, bouncing in the area he was standing in.

"Riley, why did you do that?" The older boy asked, furiously shaking as he got up from the bed.

"Oh, 'cause I just felt like it, nigga!" Riley exclaimed. He slapped his knee in pleasure as he snickered.

His appearance changed when he heard Huey snarl in anger.

"Whoa, look, man, it was just a joke, I didn't mean to—"And then all at once he was on the floor being tackled by the samurai.

"Hey, man, get off me!" Riley cried out as he was trying to get out from under him.

And the tackle finally tumbled its way out of the open door.

They tumbled and tackled and pulled hair and kicked and punched and smacked until the broke apart when they rolled down the stairs.

Soon, they were both lying on the floor, groaning in pain, but mostly Riley.

"Boys, what the hell are you doing?"

They both turned their heads up to see their Granddad and Ebony sitting at the table.

"I ain't doing nothing!" Riley lied, sitting up.

"Stop lying! You're the one trying wake people up with a cup of cold water!" Huey said.

And the explanation had turned into a screaming match.

"Alright, alright, that's enough! Now, both of you shut up so Miss Ebony can share her news." Granddad said, sitting back down.

"Thank you, Robert." Ebony smiled and then cleared her throat, turning to the boys.

"Now, boys, I have some important news. Well, you see my sister and her husband died in a car wreck a few weeks ago and I would like for you all to come with me to their funeral." She said.

"Alright, so when is the funeral?" Granddad asked.

"I have met up with the planning and we should all be able to come on Thursday." She answered, and sat up a little straighter. Then her eyes lit up again.

"Oh, and another thing—her daughter Tasha is coming to stay with me, and I'd like you all to come meet her after the funeral. She has been staying with her grandfather for the past weeks, but now that he's in the hospital, she has nowhere to go and I'm her only blood relative left."

"Oh, okay. You hear that, boys? That means you gotta be on your best behavior for the funeral. _And _you get to make a new friend." He said.

"Aw, come on, Granddad, I don't need any more friends. I already have the whole hood on my block." Riley said.

"Shut up. You're coming to the funeral and you're going to be friends with Tasha." Granddad said.

A frown came up on the younger boy's face. "This some old stupid…" He mumbled as he got up and walked away.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed and ran back up to his room.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the funeral.

The service was long and everyone was dressed in typical funeral clothes—black or dark gray dresses and suits.

Riley was dressed in his gray suit and black bolero hat with a gray tie around it. Huey was dressed in his black suit.

After it was all over, there was a little after party. There was a table of food and the chairs were all set up around tables.

All the Freemans were sitting at their own little table, eating and drinking. Then Ebony walked up, dressed in a black, draped-sleeved dress.

"Hi, guys. I just thought I'd join you for the after party." She said, sitting down by Granddad.

"That's just fine, Ebony." Granddad said. She smiled at him gratefully.

"So, how are you guys doing?" She asked the boys.

"Good," Huey answered.

"Yeah, good," Riley rolled his eyes. _Yeah, good as in I was dragged to a funeral for someone I don't know, _He thought.

"I'm gon' get some more food." He said, getting up.

He walked over to the food table and filled his plate with smothered chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and coleslaw. He had a cup filled with iced tea as well.

"Mm, this is gonna be so good!" He said as he collected the food.

He then turned around and _BAM!_ He had crashed into someone else.

He looked up and saw a girl about his age with a black church dress with ashen flowers embellished on it and a plain white cardigan. She had white stockings and black Mary-Jane's.

Her skin was about the same shade as his own and she had dark hazel eyes. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and a white ribbon.

But sadly, her nice look was now covered in chicken, coleslaw, mashed potatoes, and iced tea.

The look on her face was too awful for words. Was it angry, sad, flabbergasted, or just plain _frozen_ in its momentum?

_Aw, shit._ He thought as she looked back up from her food-covered clothes.

The girl had said nothing, but her face twisted up in a disconsolate way that made him wince in worry.

Without warning, she just ran off.

And the best part was that everyone was watching.

Every one's eyes watched as Riley quickly ran back to his seat.

"What the hell just happened, Riley? You just spilled your food all over someone and you didn't even say sorry?" Huey said, glaring at him.

"You need to be more careful, Riley." Granddad said.

"Aye, I'm the victim here!" Riley exclaimed.

"And how is that?"

"I ain't got my food!" He replied.

"Riley, go find the girl and apologize to her!" Granddad said.

"Fine." He sighed and then got up.

He made his way out of the church and began searching throughout the area.

When he turned the corner, he finally saw her.

She was sitting down on a bench outside the church. Her clothes had the bits of food wiped off, but the stains remained there.

He walked up closer to her.

"Hey." He said to get her attention. She turned her head to look at him.

"Hi." She said, quietly.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Riley, and my Granddad told me to apologize, so sorry…whatever your name is," Riley said, rubbing his neck.

"It's Tasha McKeller."

_Oh, no._ This was Ebony's niece! He already messed up a chance of friendship with the girl.

"Well, _Tasha_," He said, putting emphasis on her name. "Goodbye!" He said and ran off.

As soon as he got back to his table, he was met with curious faces.

"So how'd it go?" Granddad asked.

"Good. But Ebony?"Riley said and then turned to her. "I think I might have spilled all my food on your niece."

* * *

**Alright, so how did you like Tasha McKeller? Good or bad? 1 to 5 stars? 1 to 10? 0% to 100%? **

**And tell me if I did good or whatever you want. Also, tell me if there are any mistakes.**


	3. Skool Rulz

**Alright, here's my good update. Again, tell me about any mistakes.**

* * *

The next day, it was time for another day of school.

As Riley got walked into the science classroom, he saw everyone talking, as usual. He saw Cindy sitting at a desk by the window. He made his way over to her.

"Hey, Cindy," He said, slinging his backpack across the chair. She turned to face him.

"Oh, hey, watsup, Reezey?" She said as she bumped fists and slapped hands in their signature handshake.

"Alright, class, I want you all to settle down." The teacher said, bringing them out of their friendly conversation. "Now, students. I have been informed that there will be a new student arriving today, during this period, and since she is new, I would like for one of you to show her around." Then he scoured around the room. He set his eyes on Riley.

"How about you, Freeman?" He asked.

Riley looked up from his desk. "Why do I gotta do it? Why can't you do it? You da' teacher!" He exclaimed. Some students laughed a little at this.

"Mr. Freeman, considering your record and your grades, I think you need to reconsider your words. You wouldn't want another participation F, would you?"

"No, sir." Riley said, looking back down.

"Then, you'll show her around." The teacher confirmed and then went back to talking about today's lesson.

* * *

Soon, near the middle of the class, there was a knock on the door. It was the student counselor, Lori.

"Hi, kids," She began in her happy-go-lucky voice, "I would like to introduce you to, "and then went back outside.

There were some words mumbled that sounded like, "Come on, sweetie, don't be shy" and then there was the new student, who just so happened to be Tasha McKeller.

Riley looked up at the door, flabbergasted. Her gaze met his, and her lips seemed to curl into a seemingly confused scowl.

"Tasha," She finished as she stood behind Tasha. She flashed a nervous smile to her new classmates and then settled her gaze back on Riley.

She was dressed in a plain black shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and glittery, black sandals. She had a dark purple, one-shouldered book bag slung over her shoulder. Her black hair was left down, curled in soft waves, glimmering in the light from the window, just like her hazel eyes.

"Well, welcome to Woodcrest High, Tasha. I am Mr. Carpenter. Why don't you go sit by _Riley_?" He said, putting emphasis on his name. "Raise your hand, Riley."

Riley rolled his eyes a bit before raising his hand.

_Yeah, I remember you…_Tasha thought before walking to the seat next to Riley.

"Now, that that's settled, I'd like to get started on our lesson. Let's go a little deeper into Newton's Third Law of Gravity. Now as you can tell, it is…" And every student tried hard to drone out his voice.

Tasha tried to stay awake as each word was getting harder to strain through her ears. She sighed in boredom and propped her elbows on the desk, holding her head in her hand.

Her eyes rolled over to the desk beside her, which contained a soundly sleeping Riley, his head resting on a science textbook.

She adjusted her body into a more comfortable stance as she kept her stare on him.

The ends of his cornrows were all sprawled out around his head. His face was calm, peaceful, with no disturbance shown.

As the time moved on from minute to minute, the young girl caught herself staring at the boy that had spilled food on her just days earlier.

When the school bell rang, she snapped out of it.

"Alright, class. Remember, your homework counts as 5% of your grade for the semester." He said.

_And now I'll have 5% of an F, thanks for not paying attention._ She thought as she picked her book bag up and started walking out the classroom.

She looked back for a moment and then saw Riley, still asleep.

She walked back and then took her water bottle and then roughly bumped it against his head.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed. He then woke up, startled, and then fell out of his seat.

He glared up at her, and she smirked a little.

"C'mon, Riley, you gotta show me around the school." Tasha said, helping him up.

"Fine," He grumbled. "C'mon already." And then walked out of the classroom.

* * *

After a few hours, it was the last class of the day, P.E.

Tasha was ready; she excelled at sports at her old school. She already had her loose red shirt and black soccer shorts on, bouncing around in her black Jordans.

At Woodcrest High, there was baseball, football, basketball, swimming, soccer, archery, and track/field.

There was one coach for each sport and they had all put up an enrollment list for anyone who wanted to join a sports team that didn't sign up at the beginning of the year.

Tasha signed up for baseball, track/field, and archery, the three sports she was especially good at.

Right now, it was a just any old day of P.E., and the students were all out on the baseball field.

There were two teams, pitchers and the batters. Tasha, Cindy, and Huey were on the batters' side, while, Jazmine and Riley were on the pitchers' side.

Riley was pitching first.

First up was Huey. Easily as ever, he had swung the bat and made it to second base.

Next was Cindy, who struck the bat and got one out.

"Ha ha, strike! Not your best work, Cindy!" Riley chuckled.

"Shut up, Riley!" Cindy said, glaring at him. She swung again and made it, sending her to second base and Huey to third.

Then it was Tasha's turn. As captain of the baseball team at her previous school, she had some luck going for her.

"C'mon, Tasha, bat the ball. Bat the ball!" Riley chanted, smirking at her.

"Just throw it, Riley." Tasha said, rolling her eyes.

He took a step back and then gripped the baseball tightly in his hand. He swung his arm in a circle and sped up, and finally released it.

Tasha saw the ball move in its momentum. It sped towards her, leaving dust in the wind, but she held onto the bat tightly and then swung it.

_CRACK!_ The ball soared up in the air.

_As it should be…_And then she took off running. Huey and Cindy stared at her, not believing the shot she just made.

"Run! Run home!" She shouted to them.

They nodded and then just kept running.

Huey made it home safe.

Cindy made it home safe.

But Tasha just made a home run.

After that scene, Tasha came back in front of Riley. She smirked a little as his mouth hit the ground.

"Wanna go round two?"She asked.

* * *

**Now, that you've seen a better look at Tasha, how was she?**


	4. Meet Me at the Park

**Okay, so now let's look a little deeper into Tasha, again. **

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and I'll try to make them longer, at least 2,000+ words instead of my usual 1,000+ words.**

**Enjoy. **

**Oh and another thing: Tasha is a songwriter, and since I like Adele, her songs are going to be used as Tasha's, so just pretend Tasha wrote them.**

* * *

Saturday—the day that school was no more until Monday.

The day that all Woodcrest students got to relax and do whatever they pleased.

Ah, the morning was always a good time for Tasha.

Light shimmered across her face and bed, even through her dark pink eye mask.

She pulled the covers away from her swinging legs as she pulled the eye cover off. She hopped out of her bed and walked to her closet.

She pulled off her pajamas and neatly put them on top of the clothes hamper's top, just leaving her in a pair of pink underwear and a white training bra.

After searching through her closet, she put on a magenta, fitting, button-up shirt.

She looked through a little more and then found a pair of white, jean Capri pants. She bent down a little and then picked out her black rubber ankle boots.

She sat down in front in her vanity and took a look at herself.

Her hair was unruly from her sleep and her face looked a little dirty.

She wiped her face off with a wet toilette and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

She took a red comb and straightened up her onyx hair, adding a little hairspray and then braided it up.  
She placed a black headband with it to finish it off.

She ran down the stairs and saw that no one was awake but her.

She took a napkin from the counter and started writing on it.

_Went to the park—Tasha xox_

And with that, she walked out of the door.

Tasha watched the amazing, lively wildlife around her, from the hummingbirds to the tiniest horseflies.

Soon she walked into the park.

The green scenery of the park mixed with the warm sunshine was almost salacious to the young girl.

She walked to the wooden benches and then took a seat on the end leaning up against the arm rest, putting herself in a comfortable position to write in the dark pink composition notebook in her lap.

She tapped her temple with the eraser of her No. 2 pencil, thinking of lyrics.

_I let it fall_

_(Hmm…good start)_

_My heart, and cause it fell, you rose to claim it_

_(Okay...that's good)_

And the writer continued to compose the lyrics thoughtfully…until…

"Tasha?" A voice said.

The girl looked up and saw Riley standing there, next to his bike.

"Um, hey, Riley." She replied. _Aw, not you again…_

"What you doing at the park?" He asked.

"Writing…" She answered, looking down at the ground instead of his face.

"Writing what?"

"Something." She said and just continued to write.

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips, and you saved me_

_My hands, they were strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_Stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things, you said they were never true, never true_

_And the games you played, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire_

_To the rain_

_Watched it burn as I—_

"That's a nice song, but the lyrics are kinda weak to be a rap."

She looked to see that he was now sitting beside her, peering over her shoulder.

"That's because it's not a rap!" She said, furiously closing it.

"Oh. Can I see it again?"He asked.

"No," She said, putting the book out of his reach.

"Why can't I see it?" Riley huffed as he tried to grab it.

"Because I said no!" She said, and then jumped up on the arm rest, still holding it. His eyes narrowed a little at her and then he jumped as well, trying to grab it.

As they tried to wrestle each other's grip, the balance of the arm rest broke off, causing both of them to fall, right on top of each other.

The dust around them cleared up, making it possible for them both to see what happened.

A huge blush appeared across the young girl's face as she stared up into Riley's brown eyes with her own dark hazel ones.

The same dark red blush had appeared on his face as well.

Both of them remained hushed for that moment.

"Uh, will you get off me?" She asked. He snapped back into reality when she said that.

"O-oh, right." He stuttered and hopped off of her.

She sat up, dusting her shirt and pants off.

_Whew, that was close! _She thought.

_You know you didn't want that to end._

_What are you talking about?_

_You wanted him to stay on top of you, didn't you, Tasha?_

_No, I didn't! That was just uncomfortable…_

_No, it wasn't. You liked it and he did too._

_You don't know what you're talking about, I wanted that to end and so did Riley!_

_Right…and you're not afraid of spiders…_

_Stop it!_

_You can't make me go away, I'm you, Tasha._

_Shut up!_

_Why don't you make me?_

"Why don't you shut up and leave me alone?" She screamed. Riley looked at her, startled.

"Damn. I didn't even say nothin'." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, Riley, I was just…thinking." She said, looking down.

He looked at her once more, in a slightly disbelieving way, but then just shrugged it off.

She sighed a little, and looked up to a familiar sound.

_Ice cream!_

"Hey, Riley, want some ice cream?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." He said and got off the ground and ran to the ice cream truck.

Tasha followed him there, stepping in front of him.

"What do you want?" Tasha asked.

"Vanilla," Riley replied.

"One strawberry and one vanilla," She ordered.

The man handed them the ice cream and Tasha handed him some change. Tasha ran back to the bench quickly and sat down, licking some of the ice cream.

_Mmm…strawberry._ She thought as tasted the garden pink ice cream.

She watched a little as the boy enjoyed his ice cream as well, licking it slowly.

"How's your ice cream?" She asked.

"It tastes like ice cream." He replied, licking it again.

She frowned grimly at him. "Funny," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Aye, girl, you asked me how was it. You didn't ask for any specific details or nothin'." He replied.

"Just shut up, you—"She stopped herself for a minute. "Jerk!"

"Make me," He said, unintentionally taunting her.

"You know what? I think I will." She said and smirked a little as she leaned over and jammed her ice cream on his face.

His mouth fell open as the pink chunks of cold creamery ran down his chin and onto his shirt.

"And that is revenge for spilling food on me!" She exclaimed as she got up and walked away, leaving him speechless.

His dark brown eyes followed her down the road, watching her as she made her way away from the park.

He sighed, and then slumped down on the park bench. His eyes warily traveled over to the other side of the bench, where the girl had sat just minutes before, and then realized something.

She had left her songbook there.

* * *

**Now how was that?**


	5. Woodcrest Needs Talent!

**Alright, at least 2,000 or more words for this. I'm going to introduce a little school project that will bring our two main characters together in a little talent cultivation. I want to know if there's anything to improve the story or the characters or plot or so. **

**Oh and here's something else that I want to introduce—I am having a little contest. Any one of you can send in an idea for a cute little Riley & Tasha one shot. I will choose the best idea and write it out as a bonus story. **

**Sound fun, doesn't it?**

* * *

Was it just being in class or was it the teacher's boring lesson that was boring Riley to death?

Either way, he was half-asleep.

Usually, the creative arts class was his favorite because it gave him permission to draw and rap in class.

The lesson was already half way done, and the teacher was just talking about some crazy story that concerned going to a rodeo in New York.

_Whatever, nigga._

"In conclusion to our lesson, I'd like to give you an assignment." Mr. Hartford began. "You will each be paired with a partner to present a project that shows your creative side. Just use your talents and come up with ideas. Oh, and remember, you will be present the project via video in the auditorium in front of an audience. I'll give you the rest of the period to discuss your project ideas with your chosen partner." He said, leaving the room.

_Ain't this bitch? Some 'ole bullshit! I ain't wanna do no stupid project…_He thought.

What was he supposed to do anyway?

"Hey, Riley," A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Tasha sitting diagonally from his desk, looking at him with a half-smile, half-frown.

"What you want?" He asked.

"Look, there's no one else I really know here, and no one else has asked me yet, so I was hoping that you could work with me on the project." She asked, batting her eyes a little as if to persuade him.

"No." He said quickly and just turned around in his seat.

"But why?" She asked.

"Cuz I don't like you and I don't wanna do this project." He replied.

She lowered her head a little, just disheartened just like the way she was when they first met.

_Well, that's a good start of a friendship…_

* * *

It was already about 4 P.M. and Riley was up in his room, playing on his computer.

Huey was out with Jazmine, and Granddad was downstairs with Ebony.

"Riley, get down here!" Granddad's voice was clear to him all the way from downstairs.

As soon as he got downstairs, he heard a familiar voice.

"…yeah, we have a project to do and…"

"Oh, Riley, guess who came to see you!" He heard Ebony say to him.

And then there stood Tasha, dressed in her black and white color-schemed clothes, holding what looked like an Ipad in a red leather case.

"Hi, Riley," She said in a normal tone, but there was a hint of mockery in her voice.

"What you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"We have a project, remember?" She said.

"You two go ahead and work on your project." Ebony said, shooing them off.

Tasha was already heading upstairs.

Riley was about to follow but Granddad had snagged him back by the arm.

"Wait, a minute, Riley." He said when Riley got into a hearing-range.

"Now, listen here, boy. Whatever's going on between you and Tasha, be nice to her."

"Why should I be nice to her? I ain't know' her like 'dat. Besides, she ain't being nice to me either." Riley said, frowning.

"Look, boy! That is Ebony's niece and not being nice is going to make her mad. And like you said, that ain't a good look."

His frown deepened a little; it had gone to the point where Granddad was copying his words.

"Fine." He said, reluctantly going back to his room.

* * *

Once he got in, he found Tasha sitting on his bed, playing Temple Run on her Ipad.

She looked up, her hazel eyes glinting in interest.

"Oh, hey, Riley." She said, smiling a little at him.

He rolled his eyes a little bit before sitting on the far side of his bed. As he sat down, Tasha stood up, holding her Ipad.

"Now, look, Riley. We were assigned to make a project that expresses our talent in via video. Now, I was thinking that we should—"

She was stopped by the sound of snoring. She looked at the bed and saw Riley fast asleep.

"RILEY!" She yelled, trying to get him to wake up, but the boy didn't even stir.

Anger surged through her body, making her cry out furiously.

But sure enough, Reezey had woken up as he felt Tasha's black leather belt had hit has arm.

"Ow! What you do that for?" He exclaimed.

"You're not paying attention!" She said in the same volume. She rubbed her temples slowly and sighed. "Look, it's Monday and the project is due on Thursday. We need to get to work." She started, and she could immediately sense that he wasn't listening.

"Riley, I know you don't want to do this, but this is my grade, too. You are going to do this project with me if I have to tie your legs and arms to the bed and strip you!" She screamed, and her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she said, and her blush grew as he turned and looked at her with bewilderment.

After the moment had passed, both of them had regained the ability to think clearly.

"Could we make a rap?" He asked.

Tasha hesitated a little. _Not much of a rap fan, but—_

"Sure." She said. "I have a few beats and music mixing software already downloaded on here. So how about this?" She said and then a few swipes and taps of her Ipad.

A steady, hip-hop beat played out of the device.

"Okay, that's a good beat. I think I might a rap to go with that." Riley said.

"You right raps?" She asked, interested.

"Yeah, you write songs don't you?" He said, and his eyes widened up a little.

_There yo' mouth go again, Reezey. Just gave her a hint that you got her book!_

_Shut up! _

_Whatever, nigga._

"What about these lyrics?"He said. And after the brief rap, Tasha smiled.

"I think we got it all ready." She said.

* * *

**Okay, so Tasha and Riley got some of that project down. Not exactly 2000 words but good enough.**

**I can give you a hint of what their finished project will look like, actually you all have seen it before if you have watched Season 1 of The Boondocks, then you will know what the project will look like, especially if you like the Season 1 theme song. **

**But it will be pretty clear in the next chapter! Which will be uploaded on my birthday, June 29****th****!**


	6. Painting pt1

**Alright, readers, here we are, the sixth chapter. I plan to make this at least 12 chapters long. And I also plan to make a sequel. The contest is still open, and it will be until the story is complete.**

* * *

Finally, it was time for the projects to be displayed.

Every project was displayed on computer screen via video.

Parents and siblings of the people who created the projects were asked to come.

It was almost like a real school event, but other than his project, Riley hadn't cared to even glance at the screen before his project was supposed to go on.

"You ready?" He asked his partner. Tasha looked like a nervous wreck. Her palms were glistening with sweat and her teeth were chattering rapidly.

"N-no." She stuttered.

He looked at her for a moment and then rested his hands on her shoulder.

She looked back at him slowly.

_Well, Tasha, here's your chance. Do it._

_Do what?_

_You know what I mean._

_No, I really don't._

_Could you be anymore clueless? Kiss him!_

_What?_

_You heard me. Just kiss him and see if he kisses back._

_I just met the guy about a week ago, I'm not kissing him. And I don't even like him._

_Yeah, not just as friends, Tasha. You want him to be yours._

_No, I don't._

_You know the way you look at him. The way you feel when he looks at you. The way you blushed when he fell on you. You're in love with him, Tasha, and you know it._

_Stop telling me lies._

_It's not a lie._

_I don't like Riley. Besides, even if I did, he hates me._

_Yeah, let's see about that then._

_Shut up!_

_Make me…_

"Just leave me alone!"She exclaimed, loud enough for the people behind them to hear.

Riley's expression changed from normal to surprised to confused.

"Damn, you got issues." He muttered, turning away.

Tasha frowned a little and then sighed.

Finally, previous video was played, and now it was time for them to go on.

"Now, we will have Tasha McKeller and Riley Freeman's project!" Mr. Hartford said, motioning for them to come on.

The nervous girl and the bold boy walked on the stage.

"So, what did you do your project on?" Mr. Hartford asked as Tasha hooked up the device to the flash drive that contained the project via video.

"We cultivated my music…" Tasha started.

"With my rap and my drawings." Riley finished.

The crowd was anxious to see.

"Sounds interesting…hmm, well, let's see it, kids. Play the video!" Mr. Hartford said and they stood to the side as Tasha clicked the play button.

There was a pausing entrance with the 3…2…1…Play!

_This is a Riley Freeman and Tasha McKeller Production..._

_And now we present…Shinin'_

The video rolled into view. **(It's Season 1 theme song of The Boondocks, with drawings and no credits of the real people. I don't actually own this song.)**

First, it shows Huey, and several motions that were drawn in his likeness from the younger years.

_I am the stone that the builder refused_

_I am the visual_

_The inspiration_

_That made ladies sing the blues_

Next, it showed Riley himself, movements he made when he was younger, and his own personal theme.

_I'm the spark that makes your idea bright_

_The same spark that lights the dark_

_So that you can know your left from your right_

_I am the ballot in your box_

_The bullet in the gun_

_The inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son_

Finally, it showed Granddad, and movements that he made back them, with his personal themes.

_The story that just begun _

_The promise of what's to come_

_And I will remain a soldier_

'_Till the war is won_

It ended with one picture of Riley, then one of Huey, and then both of them. It was the same way they sat while they were frowning at Granddad for making them go to that garden party.

_(Judo flip)_

_(Chop, chop, Chop)_

_(Judo flip)_

_(Chop, chop, chop)_

_(Judo flip)_

_(Chop, chop, chop)_

_(Judo flip)_

_(Chop, chop, chop)_

As the video finished, there was a list of credits, announcing, who drew the pictures, who the pictures were drawn of, who wrote the lyrics, and who did the music.

The crowd was ecstatic.

Loud cheers, cries of pleasure, and he could hear his family and friends calling out to him.

"Good job, boy!" (Granddad)

"You did great, Riley!"(Huey)

"That's was awesome, Riley!" (Jazmine)

"Great job, Reezey!" (Cindy)

And he could hear them do the same with Tasha.

Soon after the performance was over, everyone got up to leave.

"That was an amazing performance, Riley!" Tasha cried out and then ran up and hugged him tightly.

It took a moment for him to hug back, patting her back lightly.

"Thanks, Tasha. That was a pretty hot track you threw down there, 'doh. I can't take all 'da credit." He said, and gave her a small genuine smile.

She smiled back, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"You are pretty amazing painter." She said. "Especially at painting people."

"Thanks. It wasn't that hard." He replied.

"Can you paint portraits?" She asked, and that interested glint in her eyes came back.

"I think so. Why?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"C-could you paint me?" She asked as if she was nervous and looked away from him.

A moment of silence passed.

_Please say something..._ Tasha thought.

"Come to my house after school tomorrow." He said.

Tasha grinned at him.

"Thank you, Riley!" She exclaimed and then ran up to him, hugging him once more.

As she pulled away, she swiftly kissed his cheek, and then ran off.

His face had turned bright red, and he was left there to gain the ability to think clearly.

_Get it together, Reezey. You only met this bitch a week ago. And now you looking all weak 'cuz she kissed your cheek?_

_Man, stop! I ain't look weak. I'm Young Reezey. I'm baddest nigga in this school._

_Whatever, nigga._

* * *

**Okay so how was that?**

**Did you like the project and the chapter? Because I really think I did a good job, but it can only be proven by your reviews?**

**So R&R! It's my birthday! Pwease review for the da birthday gurl!**


End file.
